


Baby It's Cold Outside

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya laments her choice of armor in the frigid climate of her homeland.</p><p>Mei sees it as an opportunity to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something cute and short for Overwatch 'cause I'm never content to just play a game. I've gotta write and draw for it too.

Zarya shivered against the frigid air of Volskaya Industries. In some ways she felt at ease whenever she was shipped back to Russia with her crew but dear god did it make her regret her choice in armor each and every time.

Most of the places they went were so warm that her lack of sleeves was a blessing, not a curse. Not to mention nothing leaves an impression on someone more than a flex from the strongest woman in the world. Be that impression one of fear or admiration? She didn’t care.

However right now, even as she struggled to keep her laid back composure against the sudden climate shift, she knew the stare she was getting one of deep appreciation.

She knew not to look into the proverbial sun when someone’s looking you up and down unless you want to scare them off so she just stole glances out the side of her eye. Mei was sitting on the desk of the library, swinging her legs as she stared at Zarya. She was just barely pretending to fiddle with the ice blaster she was turning over in her gloved hands.

Now that was a woman dressed for the weather. Not to mention the massive, fluffy coat only helped to serve amplify Mei’s already ample cuteness factor.

The room was bustling with the other members of Overwatch milling about. Tracer, Lucio and D.va were holed up in a corner as they gossiped about the older members who were more preoccupied with dealing with miscellanous Overwatch business. Mei, Zarya, D.va, Lucio, Tracer. Their team for the day.

Zarya tried to play it cool as she walked over and set her massive particle cannon on the desk behind her. Mei smiled up at her, seemingly okay with the massive weapon being only an inch or two from prodding into her padded back.

“Hello!” Mei chirped, legs still keeping beat like a metronome as they dangled.

“Miss Zhou,” Zarya nodded as she turned to lean against the desk with her. She dwarfed the tiny woman but Mei didn’t seem to mind. Frankly, given the stares she was still stealing, she more than didn’t mind.

“You know,” Mei started, looking up at her, “I don’t know how you can fight in the cold wearing so little!”

She laughed in response, slapping at her own tattooed arm with a flourish, “Let me borrow your coat and I’ll show you how.”

“Oh no, I’m not looking to be frozen again!” she said, playfully prodding at Zarya’s side, “Don’t want my crew frozen again either. Maybe when we get a free moment we can go shopping together. Fun!

Zarya was about to make a crack about not being the type to spend a day at the mall but looking down at Mei’s smiling face she knew she wasn’t about to let her down. It didn’t help how the golden light filtering in through the window was casting a flattering gilded hue over her. Her big brown eyes looked like beacons of light behind the glint of her glasses.

Taking all that in Zarya just nodded but had to admit one defeat, “Alright, but I am warning you, not many things fit me in regular store. Six foot five women aren’t exactly common. Even six foot five men aren’t terribly common. Well, maybe in Overwatch. Not in the world in general.”

“We’ll find something,” Mei promised, “I know some good places. I have a bit of a hard time finding parkas that fit me too.”

She smiled, “Okay, we can try. Still going to be cold in the meantime.”

Mei’s face turned a little coy as she winked, “Well, if we weren’t going into battle I’m sure we could think of a different way to keep you warm.”

Zarya managed to keep her jaw locked firmly in place but you can’t hide your face going bright red. She really hadn’t expected the quiet girl to be so direct. She struggled for words for a second before all but stuttering a lame, “Well. Aren’t we forward? Wouldn’t have expected that from you, Miss Zhou.”

She wiggled in place on the desk, batting her eyes like a pro as she squirmed around, “Why, Miss Zarya, how scandalous a suggestion that someone as cute and innocent as I could be thinking so inappropriately.”

“I know what I heard,” Zarya smirked, crossing her arms as she perked an eyebrow.

“Behind the mask of cuteness, all who seem innocent are just as human as you.”

“Are they now?”

Mei just winked at that as she hopped off the desk and started to traipse to the door, “You’ll have to wait to find out. I guess the adrenaline of battle will have to be your blanket for now. We could probably have dinner quicker than we could go shopping though. You know somewhere good around here, yes?”

“I know somewhere fantastic around here,” Zarya said as she puffed out her chest to follow after her, “The best pelmeni and golubtsy you will ever eat in your life. Good desserts too. Vatrushka worth dying for.”

“Well, hopefully we won’t be doing any of that today. The dying, I mean. The desserts, yes. Dying, no. I’ll see you after the fight then,” Mei said over her shoulder, taking care to bouncily swing her hips alluringly with each step. Her effort didn’t go without notice.

Zarya smiled as the doors began to open, ignoring the rush of air as she felt Tracer and Lucio zip past her. She also chose to ignore the fact she could hear them commenting on her date to each other. On top of all of that she could also hear the electronic fuzz of D.va joining in from her mech. She better not be streaming to her gaming channel yet.

Zarya didn’t need the whole gaming world to know about her little date with Mei.

Even if it was leaving the most awkward, misplaced grin on her face as she rushed into the frontlines to get this battle over with.


End file.
